


The Charm

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe shows Finn something important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charm

“Do you have it with you?”

Poe nodded his head, blushing a little as he looked down at his feet. “Always,” he whispered. “I was terrified it would be taken from me when things went bad on Jakku but…I don’t know. I suppose the Trooper saw the panic on my face when she held it in her hands and for some reason she just…put it back without telling anyone.”

“That must have been Bright-Eyes,” Finn noted with a firm nod. “She’s a really good soldier but she does have her soft moments from time to time too. I had to cover for her a few times to stop her from getting into any real trouble.”

“That’s still so wrong. That showing kindness was seen as something weak and needing to be stamped out.”

Finn just shrugged his shoulders. “Can I see it?” he asked. He watched as Poe shifted, reaching up to undo the laces in front of his shirt. He caught the faintest hint of metal as light caught the thin chain, watching as Poe raised it up, revealing the medallion he kept around his neck at all times, close to his heart.

The medallion was made up of several differently colored pieces of metal twisted together. Small bits of amber were placed along the outer edges, giving it the appearance of a more stylized looking tree, its branches reaching out on all sides in a circular pattern.

“It’s based on the tree my parents planted on Yavin IV. It’s one of two remaining pieces of the Force-sensitive tree that grew in the middle of the Jedi’s capital. My mother helped Luke Skywalker get it back. He kept one and gave her and my dad the other. It grows near my home.”

“Oh wow…”

“That’s why it’s precious to me.”

BB-8 let out a questioning chirp at that.

Poe smiled and said, “you’re precious to me too.” He looked up at Finn then, his smile growing just slightly. “And so are you,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
